


Fault (it's hers)

by christiant



Series: The Right, The Left, The Saint, and The Lady. [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	Fault (it's hers)

Right prays to her Saint. 

Left worships her Lady. 

She, the righteous arm of justice, cradled them both and fought as their proxy. 

Somehow, this makes her responsible for their destruction.


End file.
